Nightmare of the Past
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. MINIATURKA. Edward wybrał się na polowanie, a Belli przyśnił się koszmar i nikt nie potrafi jej uspokoić. Co w tej sytuacji zrobi Charlie? Czas akcji po wydarzeniach z "Księżyciu w nowiu", przed "Zaćmieniem".


**Autorką tego fanfiction jest The Brown Eyed Writer! **

**Posiadam zgodę na tłumaczenie.**

 **Link do oryginału:**

 _www(kropka)fanfiction(kropka)net/s/7479668/1/Nightmare-of-the-Past_

 **Link do profilu autorki:**

 _www(kropka)fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1871201/The-Brown-Eyed-Writer_

* * *

Bella

\- Musisz iść dzisiejszego wieczoru? - spytałam, chwytając mocniej kołnierzyk kurtki Edwarda.

Wampir ciaśniej owinął swoje ramiona wokół moich bioder w odpowiedzi na pytanie.

\- Miłości, naprawdę bardzo chciałbym zostać, ale minęły trzy tygodnie od mojego ostatniego polowania. Obiecuję, że wrócę zanim zdążysz zorientować się, że mnie nie ma – oznajmił, zaczesując niesforny kosmyk włosów za moje ucho.

\- Zawsze zauważam kiedy znikasz – odpowiedziałam, próbując utrzymać pogodny nastrój.

Zaśmiał się, a jego chłodny oddech uderzył moją twarz.

\- Wrócę rano – obiecał.

\- Gdyby Emmett nie był taki silny, wygrałabym z nim zawody w przeciąganiu liny do której byłbyś przywiązany – oznajmiłam uśmiechając się do niego.

Edward zaśmiał się i pocałował mnie w czoło.

\- Jesteś urocza.

Zanim mogłam powiedzieć cokolwiek jeszcze, usłyszałam, jak ktoś dobija się do mojego okna. Oboje spojrzeliśmy i zobaczyliśmy po drugiej stronie Emmetta mającego szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. - Przyprowadź tu swój tyłek – powiedział bezdźwięcznie i skoczył na ziemię.

\- Muszę już iść – Edward powiedział.

Złapałam go mocniej, skrywając twarz w jego piersi.

Pochylił się, żeby mnie pocałować nieco dłużej. Przyciągnęłam go bliżej, wiedząc, że nie mam wystarczająco siły, aby zatrzymać go na zawsze. Jeszcze.

Odsunął się z niewielkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Puściłam go zdając sobie sprawę, że im szybciej pozwolę mu odejść, tym szybciej do mnie wróci. Wychyliłam się przez okno, w samą porę by zobaczyć, że Emmett i Jasper stali się znikającymi plamami w lesie. Edward odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie, machając i uśmiechając się. Odmachałam, zanim odwrócił się ode mnie, jakby usłyszał, że ktoś go woła. Zaśmiał się, a następnie też stał się rozmazaną plamą zmierzającą w stronę lasu.

Zamknęłam okno i westchnęłam. Miałam sobotni wieczór tylko dla siebie. Wspaniale.

Minęło kilka miesięcy odkąd Edward wrócił. Od czasu jego powrotu potrzeba by być razem stała się o wiele silniejsza. Bycie osobno, nawet na krótką chwilę, sprawiało nam fizyczny bólu. Edward polował znacznie rzadziej, a jego oczy częściej zmieniały kolor na czarny. Siłą musiałam wypychać go z domu, aby udał się na polowanie.

Edward nie wiedział, jak bardzo za każdym razem bolało mnie, gdy udawał się by zaspokoić swój głód. Kiedy nie było go przy mnie większość czasu spędzałam z Cullenami, szczególnie z Alice i Esme. Jednak wyjątkowo, dzisiejszego dnia postanowiłam zostać w dom z Charliem.

Poskromiłam bolesne uczucie serca i schodząc na dół po schodach, powtarzałam sobie, że Edward wróci. Charlie, jak zwykle, oglądał mecz bejsbolu. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Tato, robię dzisiaj spaghetti – powiedziałam, wiedząc, że naprawdę nie zwraca na mnie uwagi.

\- Świetnie, Bells – odpowiedział nie odrywając wzorku od telewizora.

Zaśmiałam i skierowałam się do kuchni by przygotować posiłek oraz aby zająć się czymś do czasu aż nie pójdę do łóżka. Im szybciej zasnę, tym prędzej zobaczę Edwarda. Co pięć minut spoglądałam na zegarek.

Gdy kolacja była gotowa zawołałam Charliego do kuchni. Wszedł biorąc duży wdech.

\- Dobrze pachnie – stwierdził.

Usiedzieliśmy i zjedliśmy w ciszy, co było naszą rutyną. Wymieniliśmy parę zdań, głównie o pogodzie, nic poważnego. Dopiero gdy wstałam i posprzątałam, aby udać się do swojego pokoju, Charlie oczyścił gardło. Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam do niego z zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Chciałem o czymś porozmawiać, Bells – oznajmił unikając mojego spojrzenia.

Wiem co nadchodzi. Będziemy rozmawiać o Edwardzie. Charlie zawsze wyglądał na zakłopotanego, kiedy chciał porozmawiać o moim związku.

\- Niech będzie, tato.

\- Chodzi o ciebie i chłopaka – powiedział, a ja przewróciłam oczami. Charlie będzie musiał nazwać kiedyś Edwarda po imieniu.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytałam.

\- Cóż, wiem, że prawdopodobnie o wszystkim wiesz, ale po prostu chcę upewnić się, że będziesz ostrożna – mówił, a jego głos załamał się kilka razy.

Czułam, jak oblewa mnie strach, a policzki palą z zaczerwienienia. Charlie próbował porozmawiać ze mną na temat seksu.

\- Proszę, przestań. W trosce o moje zdrowie psychiczne, przestań – jęknęłam.

\- Chcę się tylko upewnić, że we dwoje podejmiecie środki ostrożności. Wiem, że czasy nie są takie jak kiedyś – Charlie kontynuował, a jego policzki były równie czerwone, jak moje.

\- Tato, proszę, przestań. Mama uprzedziła cię jakieś dziesięć lat temu – powiedziałam, starając się za wszelką cenę zmusić go by przestał mówić.

\- Dziesięć lat temu nie miałaś chłopaka – powiedział rzeczowym tonem.

\- Rzeczy działają w ten sam sposób – zauważyłam.

\- Mimo to myślę, że powinnaś wiedzieć... - urwał.

\- Och, Boże, tato. Każesz mi to powiedzieć? Jestem dziewicą, Edward jest prawiczkiem. Planujemy tego przez jakiś czas nie zmieniać – poinformowałam, a moje policzki stały się jeszcze czerwieńsze.

Zgodnie z prawdą, to Edward chciał zaczekać. Nie miałabym nic przeciwko pogłębieniu naszych relacji, ale wampir był zbyt przerażony, że mógłby mnie zranić. Myślę, że jakoś będę musiała go zachęcić.

\- Och, dobrze... umm... wiedzieć – Charlie jąkał się.

\- Czy możemy już skończyć? - zapytałam chcąc po prostu pójść do swojego pokoju i spać.

\- Tylko chcę upewnić się, że nie zostaniesz znowu skrzywdzona, Bells. Widzę, jak zbliżacie się do siebie. Nie chcę, żebyś znowu przeżywała ogromnego bólu. Bello, on w dowolnej chwili może cię zostawić, a ja po prostu staram się o ciebie troszczyć – Charlie oznajmił poważnym tonem, z którego zniknęło wcześniejsze zawstydzenie.

\- Tato, wiem, że o mnie dbasz. Zaufaj, że Edward znowu nie odejdzie. Nasze rozstanie bolało go równie mocno jak mnie. Należymy do siebie nawzajem – powiedziałam.

\- Właśnie to mnie przeraża, Bello. Nie powinnaś tak bardzo na nim polegać. Co jeśli Carlisle dostanie inną ofertę pracy, gdzieś daleko? Co jeśli znowu wyprowadzą się jak ostatnim razem?

\- Edward ma osiemnaście lat, więc nie będzie musiał wyjechać – skłamałam gładko.

\- Co jeśli będzie chciał być ze swoją rodziną? - Charlie zakwestionował.

\- Tato, kocham cię, ale Edward nigdzie się nie wybiera. Kochamy się nawzajem. Bolałoby go, gdyby mnie zostawił – oświadczyłam.

\- Po prostu martwię się o ciebie, Bello – Charlie wyznał.

\- Nie powinieneś, jestem dużą dziewczynką.

\- Być może – zachichotał, a ja zaśmiałam się razem z nim, ciesząc się, że zakończyliśmy rozmowę.

\- Mam zamiar udać się do łóżka – powiedziałam, udając ziewnięcie.

\- Dobrze, tylko pamiętaj co powiedziałem, Bella. Proszę, bądź ostrożna – Charlie powiedział.

\- Będę, tato – odpowiedziałam, próbując go uspokoić.

Weszłam na górę po schodach i szybko przygotowałam się do łóżka. Szybko wykonałam wieczorną rutynę i w rekordowym czasie wskoczyłam do łóżka. Zaczęłam odprężać umysł, chętna by pochłonęły mnie sny. Niecierpliwa, aby zobaczyć Edwarda rano. Po czasie, który wydawał się być wiecznością, nareszcie ogarnął mnie sen.

Charlie

Widziałem miłość w jej spojrzeniu, którą darzyła chłopaka. Przerażało mnie to do szpiku kości. Przez niego tracę swoją małą dziewczynkę. Wiedziałem, że tylko tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy zaręczą się, jeśli już tego nie zrobili. Zauważyłem, jak on bardzo ją kocha. Dostrzegałem, że kochają się wzajemnie. I to mnie przerażało.

Byłem świadkiem bólu, który przeżywała poprzedniej jesieni. Za każdym razem, gdy wypowiedziałem jego imię lub wspomniałem kogoś z jego rodziny, widziałem ból w jej spojrzeniu. Widziałem go każdej nocy, kiedy budziła się z krzykiem. Zbierające się łzy w oczach demaskowały ból. Umiejętnie skrywała cierpienie z dala od świata zewnętrznego, zakładając na twarz maskę pozbawioną wszelkich emocji. Jednak nocami, gdy była sama, budziła się z krzykiem. To były chwile, w których nie skrywała bólu widocznego w wilgotnych od łez oczach, które przypominały mi, gdy była mała, albo jak złamała kość.

Na samym początku byłem przerażony tym co się z nią działo. Cullen skrzywdził ją tak bardzo, że przez niego nie mogła w nocy spać. Tygodnie zmieniły się w miesiące, a stan Belli nie poprawiał się. Każdej nocy spodziewałem się krzyku, a moja córeczka mnie nie zawiodła. Bywały dni, gdy wracałem zbyt zmęczony z komisariatu policji, ale żadne z nas nie przespało w spokoju nocy. Nic nie zmieniło się do czasu, aż chłopak wrócił.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy wróciła od niego wieczorem, to była również pierwsza, spokojnie przespana noc, odkąd mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Dopiero następnego ranka, po obudzeniu, zorientowałem się, że nie budziłem się. Z początku czułem się dziwne, ponieważ przywykłem do wstawania w środku nocy.

Od razu wiedziałem, dlaczego nagle przestała mieć koszmary. To sprawka Edwarda Cullena. Byłem świadomy, że jego ponownie pojawienie się w życiu Belli uleczyło ból, złe sny i naprawiło wszystko co do tej pory było złe. W trosce o córkę, robiłem wszystko co mogłem, bezskutecznie, gdy tymczasem wystarczyło tylko by Cullen powrócił.

W głębi duszy byłem mu wdzięczny. Sprawił, że moja dziewczynka znowu jest szczęśliwa - coś co nieudolnie próbowałem osiągnąć, gdy odszedł.

Ponownie przywykłem do spokojnych nocy. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że jest zawsze w pobliżu Belli, gdy wracam z pracy. Przestały mi przeszkadzać ich czułe spojrzenia. Zaakceptowałem błysk radości i miłości w jego oczach za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na moją dziewczynkę. Byłem wdzięczny za wszystko, ponieważ to znaczyło, że Bella jest szczęśliwa.

Wyobraźcie sobie więc moje zaskoczenie, gdy pewnej chłodnej nocy cisza została przerwana przez krzyk pełny bólu oraz udręki. Na chwilę zamarłem w bezruchu, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Czy ostatnie miesiące były tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni? Czy chłopak nie wrócił, a wszystko było snem? Zdjęcie na stoliku do kawy upewniło mnie, że to rzeczywistość. Fotografia została zrobiona podczas uroczystego rozdania świadectw. Dlaczego więc Bella krzyczy?

Działając szybko, wszedłem po schodach na górę. Gdy dotarłem do pokoju Belli, moje serce złamało się na milion kawałków. Moja dziewczynka trzymała się za głowę, jakby miała jej eksplodować. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że szlocha. Jej krzyki nie ucichły.

Podbiegłem do niej, kładąc rękę na ramieniu.

\- Bella, uspokój się – odezwałem się, ale wiedziałem, że mnie nie słyszy. Koszmar pochłonął ją zbyt bardzo.

\- Ed – Ed – Ed – w – wa – ard... - szlochała w kółko. W chwilach wolnych od krzyku tylko wypowiadała jego imię.

Wiele razy próbowałem ją uspokoić, ale nic nie działało. Sytuacja tylko się pogarszała. Byłem przerażony, że z powodu silnego ciągnięcia się za włosy, wyrwie je sobie z głowy.

\- Bella, skarbie, powiedz czego potrzebujesz – powiedziałem, próbując ulżyć jej w każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Ed – Edward – ponownie zapłakała.

W tym momencie wiedziałem co muszę zrobić. Nie chciałem na nim polegać, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że jednie on będzie zdolny ją uspokoić.

Edward

Szybko skończyłem swoje polowanie, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do mojej Belli. Wiedziałem, że najpierw musiałem zatrzymać się w domu, więc tak postąpiłem.

\- Już znikasz? - Emmett zapytał.

\- Tak, powinienem wytrzymać przez kilka następnych tygodni.

\- Awww, ktoś tęskni za Bellą! - Jasper dokuczył.

Przewróciłem oczami na braci, jak weszliśmy do środka. Żartobliwie ich popchnąłem, gdy wykrzywiali swoje twarze w moim kierunku, udając, że się całują.

Carlisle i Esme czekali na nas w salonie, szeroko uśmiechając się na widok naszych wygłupów. Miałem zamiar pobiec na górę po schodach, aby się przebrać, jednak zadzwoniła komórka Carlisle'a.

 _Komendant Swan?_ \- pomyślał, sprawdzając kto dzwoni.

Zatrzymałem się by posłuchać rozmowy, która mogłaby dotyczyć Belli.

\- Komendancie Swan, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Carlisle uprzejmie odezwał się.

\- _Carlisle, wiem, że jest już późno, ale czy Edward jest w pobliżu?_ \- Charlie zapytał w pośpiechu po drugiej stronie.

\- Tak, chwileczkę – odpowiedział, przekazując mi komórkę.

\- Komendancie Swan – odezwałem się.

\- _Edwardzie, muszę prosić się o przysługę. Chodzi o Bellę_ – wyznał.

Poczułem ciarki.

\- Co z nią? - szybko zapytałem.

\- _Nie wiem co się stało. Wiem tylko, że obudziła się z krzykiem, a teraz_ – przerwał mu krzyk dobiegający w tle. Od razu wiedziałem kto to był. Moja Bella.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mrugnąć, byłem już w samochodzie.

\- Będę za kilka minut – oznajmiłem przed rozłączeniem się.

Gnałem ulicami nie zważając na otaczające mnie myśli. Gdyby policja próbowała mnie zatrzymać, uciekłbym. W tej chwili myślałem jedynie, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do mojej Belli.

Charlie

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut odkąd skończyłem rozmawiać z Edwardem, a już usłyszałem jego samochód na podjeździe. Nie zdążyłem podejść do drzwi, ponieważ chłopak wpadł do środka.

Jego rozszalałe spojrzenie będzie prześladować mnie na zawsze. Z szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami rozglądał się po pokoju, wyraźnie szukając Belli.

\- Gdzie jest Bella? - zapytał głosem, który rozszalały jak jego spojrzenie, załamał się na końcu.

\- Jest na gó – przerwał mi kolejny krzyk.

Edward wbiegł po schodach, zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zbyt bardzo martwiłem się o córkę, aby zastanawiać się z jaką szybkością chłopak wbiegł do góry. W prawie w nadludzkim tempie.

Nie byłem nawet w połowie schodów, gdy krzyk nagle został urwany. Docierając do pokoju Belli, uważnie przyglądnąłem się scenie przede mną.

Edward trzymał Bellę w swoich ramionach, kołysząc się uspokajająco w przód oraz w tył. Moja skulona córka znajdowała się pomiędzy jego nogami z głową opartą o klatkę piersiową i mocno ściskała w pięściach jego koszulę. Broda chłopaka delikatnie opierała się o czubek jej głowy, a piękna melodia, której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, opuszczała jego usta. Bella miała zamknięte oczy i prawdopodobnie już zasnęła.

Moje spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem chłopaka i doszliśmy do porozumienia. Wiedziałem, że Bella nie bez niego żyć i wiedziałem, że Edward już nigdy jej nie zostawi, czego tak bardzo się obawiałem.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptałem, aby nie obudzić Belli.

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję – powiedział i wrócił do cichego nucenia.

Patrzyłem się na nich jeszcze przez minutę, zanim odwróciłem się i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Wiedziałem, że dzisiejszej nocy moja córka jest w dobrych rękach.

Bella

Następnego ranka obudziłam się, czując zimne ramiona wokół mnie. Uderzyła mnie fala wspomnień z zeszłej nocy. Skrzywiłam się, przypominając sobie koszmar, który spowodował, że obudziłam się z krzykiem.

Biegałam po lesie czegoś szukając. Nie wiedziałam czego. Ogarnęło mnie uczucie dêja vu, powodujące, że nic nie miało sensu.

Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy pojawiło się w mojej głowie wspomnienie, którego nigdy nie chciałam sobie przypominać. Oglądałam scenę rozgrywającą się przede mną, ale nie z perspektywy, w której jej doświadczyłam. Znajdowałam się poza centrum zainteresowania, przyglądając się dwóm rozmawiającym osobom. Chciałam odwrócić wzrok, ale nie potrafiłam się do tego zmusić.

To było wtedy gdy Edward mnie zostawił. Obserwowałam jego twarz, a następnie swoją własną. Wszystko przebiegał dokładnie tak jak zapamiętałam. Próbowałam krzyczeć do siebie, aby nie zgadzać się, ale ona mnie nie słyszała. Niedługo po tym Edward w moim śnie odwrócił się i zniknął. Mój punkt widzenia zmienił się i teraz było wszystko dokładnie jak zapamiętałam, coś kazało mi biec między drzewami szukając czegoś, czego wiedziałam, że nie będzie. I wtedy się obudziłam.

Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele, oprócz pragnienia Edwarda. Jakimś cudem dotarł do mnie i ukołysał z powrotem do snu.

\- Bella – wyszeptał, wiedząc, że nie śpię.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziałam próbując opóźnić nieuchronnie zbliżającą się rozmowę.

\- Bella – jego głos załamał się. Nienawidziłam widzieć, że cierpi.

Spojrzałam w jego złote oczy.

\- Co się stało zeszłej nocy? - zapytał.

Spojrzałam w dół, stwierdzając nagle, że guzik jego koszuli jest bardzo ciekawy.

\- Miałam koszmar - wyszeptałam.

\- Tego akurat się domyśliłem. Czy tak jest za każdym razem, gdy wybieram się na polowanie?

\- Nie, nie wiem co wywołało ten koszmar. Nie miałam go odkąd – urwałam, nie chcąc spowodować mu więcej bólu.

\- Odkąd odszedłem – dokończył.

Moja cisza dała mu odpowiedź, której szukał.

\- Naprawdę, znienawidzę siebie na zawsze za zostawienie ciebie – powiedział pełen cierpienia szeptem.

\- Nie, proszę. Chciałeś mnie chronić – odpowiedziałam.

\- Ale skrzywdziłem cię. Muszę żyć z tym wiecznie. Ze świadomością, że przysporzyłem ci tyle bólu, wiedząc, że to przeze mnie budziłaś się każdej nocy z krzykiem, wiedząc, że to przeze mnie miałaś depresję przez wiele miesięcy – oznajmił, wyraźnie na siebie zły.

\- W tamtym czasie myślałeś, że postępujesz właściwie. To przeszłość. Nie możemy jej zmienić. Musimy patrzeć w przyszłość. Proszę, nie nienawidź siebie. Zachowałeś się bezinteresownie i próbowałeś mnie uszczęśliwić. Nie możesz obwiniać się o wszystko – powiedziałam.

\- Jestem powodem przez który zawsze jesteś krzywdzona – przekonywał.

\- Proszę, Edward, dajmy temu spokój. Nie chcę na nowo przeżywać przeszłości. Chcę tylko patrzeć w przyszłość. Zrobisz to dla mnie? - spytałam spoglądając na niego, chcąc zakończyć ten temat i już nigdy do niego nie wracać.

Spojrzał prosto w moje oczy i westchnął.

\- Zrobię – powiedział, porzucając na chwilę temat.

\- Kocham cię – powiedziałam, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową.

Zaśmiał się.

\- Po tym wszystkim na co cię naraziłem, ja też się kocham – oznajmił.

Tylko tego będziemy kiedykolwiek potrzebować. Naszej miłości i wyczekiwanej szczęśliwej przyszłości.


End file.
